1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle speed control apparatus, and a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a speed control apparatus is known which determines the speed limit of a road, and makes the vehicle speed to fall within the determined speed limit (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-128790).